


Blue Shells and Gold Eyes

by Strawbwryy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KH Secret Santa 2019, Xionnort, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawbwryy/pseuds/Strawbwryy
Summary: Xion may not look the same as Namine remembered, but you know what? That's okay.A KH Secret Santa Fic for kaitokeiart on Twitter.
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blue Shells and Gold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time publishing a fic! I hope you enjoy Kei. 
> 
> A little birdy mentioned that you're a fan of Xionnort so I tried to add some of that while keeping it fluffy <3

Namine had recognized her the moment Kairi laid eyes on the girl. She didn’t quite understand why she did, as though she’d regained her memories in part of Xion, the person in front of her was but a shadow of the girl she had once sat across from in that mansion long ago. Even still she had seen through the hood covering Xion’s face and recognized her then and there. A pain blistered in her heart watching Xion be used as a puppet again along with the guilt Namine had never quite been able to shake off. She wanted to reach out, hold her, apologize to her, but there was little she could do when she was so deep inside Kairi’s own heart.

Then, against all odds, Roxas was back. Xion faltered and in a flicker Namine recognized that Xion, the real Xion that she remembered so vividly now, was back too. Her hood fell away, revealing a shock of white hair instead of the black she remembered, and questions burned on Namine’s tongue, with no voice to convey them.

And then Kairi was gone, Namine stolen with her, and she didn’t see Xion again for a long while.

* * *

The gummiship ride with Riku was quiet, and perhaps a little bit awkward. There was little to talk about that wouldn’t bring up uncomfortable topics, at least not any that Namine had any desire to bring up. Besides, there was someone in mind specifically she wished to speak to. An owed apology long overdue and, if she was lucky, the opportunity to mend bridges. When they finally arrived, she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, thanking Riku for bringing her to Destiny Island and encouraging him to return to the others.

She scanned the beach for that familiar face, and it wasn’t difficult to spot her. The girl was sitting close to the water watching her friends play frisbee, a small smile on her face. Her hair, Namine immediately took notice of, was still white.

She only hesitated for a moment before walking over to Xion, her nervous hands fidgeting with the hem of her dress. Xion noticed her as well, waving her over with a wide grin. As she approached, the apology bubbled from her lips before she could even properly formulate it in her mind.

“I am so sorry, Xion.”

“Namine, I wanted to say that I’m sorry for everything earlier.”

Both girls paused and blinked, clearly not expecting an apology from the other party. Xion was the first to break the silence.

“There’s nothing you need to apologize for you know?”

Namine baulked. “I should be the one saying that! You can’t possibly be apologizing for what happened in the Graveyard.”

Xion scratched her head, averting her gaze. It was with a proper look that Namine realized the set of gold eyes complimenting her pale locks, a far cry from the blue the two once shared. 

“I still feel bad. I know that me wasn’t… Well, me, but still…” She trailed off. Namine shook her head in response.

“Don’t apologize for something you didn’t have a choice in.”

“In that case, you’re not allowed to apologize either.” Xion fired back.

Both looked at each other challengingly, before giggling at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. 

“Very well,” Namine said between bells of laughter. “It’s officially all in the past from here on.” Laughing felt good, she realized, as her brain struggled to remember any moment where she’d let herself laugh so freely. A fresh start, she reminded, and that meant allowing herself these moments of emotional freedom.

She found her eyes wandering back to Xion. “I love the dress by the way.”

Xion grinned, patting the pleats of her skirt. “The purple is nice isn’t it? The second I got the chance to toss that old coat I took it.”

“Very nice, perhaps I should look into expanding my wardrobe as well.” Namine bit her lip thoughtfully as looked back to the other girl’s hair. “I like the hair too.”

Xion gave a pause at that comments, tugging a strand of her short bob. “You do, really? I’m not sure yet myself… Lea offered to bring me to a hair stylist to get it dyed back to black, if I want.”

“I do, really. However, it’s your choice of course. I liked the black too.” Namine had a hunch there wasn’t anything she wouldn’t like on her.

Xion turned to stare wistfully at the ocean, sitting in a comfortable silence with her shoes in the sand. Conversation ebbed and flowed around them, not loud enough to tune into but filling the beach with a sense of comradery.

Just as Namine begun to wonder if Xion had politely ended the conversation, the girl responded.

“It’s weird you know… Getting used to the fact that this body is mine and no one else’s. It’s my life, and I can live it how I want. And I guess, as strange as it might sound, I’ve come to like how I look now. This hair and these eyes, I started this new life with them and they’re mine to keep.”

Namine understood. She wondered if the others would as well, or if they’d question why Xion would choose to keep a reminder of the time she spent under someone else’s control. Either way, she had faith that nothing could shake Xion’s will, and with time the others would come to accept.

“You’re strong.” She said, her heart beating in her chest.

Xion smiled at her, a blush colouring her cheeks. “You are too!”

Namine’s stomach fluttered, and she was pretty sure she had a blush to match.

Her fingers curled into the sand, searching subconsciously for a distraction from these warm and confusing feelings. Slender digits curled around the smooth surface of a shell and she dug it out. It was a beautiful blue that, when reflecting the light just right, shone purple.

“Have you ever made a Thalassa Shell necklace before?” She found herself asking. Xion shook her head. “Neither have I. Wanna try it?”

“We don’t have anything to thread it with, you know?”

Namine smiled. “True, but for now we could collect a few nice ones to use in the future.” If Xion picked up on the implication that Namine was asking to spend more time with her, she didn’t point it out. Instead she nodded enthusiastically, brushing her hair from her face with a confident look.

“I bet you I can find more shells.” She challenged.

“Oh? Let’s see then.”

* * *

In the end Namine won, but only by a shell. Both girls could have easily continued for another hour had they not been called over by Lea and Roxas, interrupting their competition. Namine wandered back over to where Xion had been digging, showing off her spoils before pocketing them. She offered a hand to help Xion up, which her friend easily took.

Instead of letting go once she was steady on her feet, Xion laced their fingers together and pulled her towards the group.

“Come on, I’m starving!” Roxas called over. Riku must have responded to what Roxas had said, as the boy turned in his direction.

With everyone’s attention elsewhere, Xion pressed a kiss to Namine’s cheek that had the artist stumbling over her own feet.

“Thank you for spending all this time with me. I can’t wait till we make our necklace.” She said, resting her head on Namine’s shoulder.

The full body blush that covered Namine was red enough that when Roxas turned back around he worried that she’d gotten sick. All Xion did was laugh, squeezing Namine’s hand in her own. 


End file.
